


Punish Me Niall

by LinaxHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall-centric, Punishment, Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaxHoran/pseuds/LinaxHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets mad and fucks you hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me Niall

"Fuck, he looks really Pissed.." I whispered to Y/B/F/N. "Well of course he’s Pissed, you were sitting there practically drooling over Josh.." I felt a pang of guilt twinge at my heart. "I know, and I feel awful.." I said truthfully. "Doesn’t do any good saying that to me.." with that, I got up from my spot on a uncomfortable lawn chair and padded my bare feet over the hot gravel to my blonde, Irish boyfriend. His glare was cold as ice, and I felt my heart sink in my stomach seeing the scowl on his face. "What the fuck do you want?" I sighed. ‘This isn’t gonna be easy..’ I thought. 

”Niall I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have been flirting with Josh. I’m sorry… please forgive me!” I begged as tears were welling in my eyes as the thought of a Niall-less life flashed through my mind. “Why should I? Why should I sit here and be with you when your gonna be a little slut!” Mmmmmm, the way his Irish accent thickened when he was angry made my heat start to moisten. “I’m yours Niall. Only yours.” A sly smile wavered across his face. “Well, I love you, but you’ve been a bad girl boo. You need to be punished!” I smirk and look him straight in the eyes. “Punish me then.” He groaned, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me away from the largest pool party I have ever seen.

When I opened the front door, it was immediately shut. He rested his lovely head on my shoulder, hands caressing my hip bones. “Tonight, your gonna wish you never looked at him the way you did. In fact, I bet you’ll barely remember your own name.” Niall seductively whispered in my ear. “Oh Niall,” I said, breathless. “Hush! Go to the room, be fully naked when I’m there.” I opened my eyes, unknowingly I had closed them. I quickly shuffled my way to our room. I removed the baggy see through shirt and the bikini top I was wearing. I slowly slipped the wet clothes to the floor, and sat on the bed. I heard Niall’s footsteps pound in the hall, and when he appeared in the door way, I couldn’t believe my eyes. He held a piece of black silk in one hand, a pair of handcuffs slung from his index finger. A ball gag, wrapped around his wrist, and a little pot of melted wax was held in his other hand. “Lay down.” I did as he commanded, not wanting to anger him any more than I already have. He placed all the items in his hands on the large table beside our bed. First, he picked up the ball gag, shoving it in my mouth and fastening the belt on it. Next, came the blindfold: He quickly slipped it over my eyes, blacking out my world. Lastly, he picked up my hands, and all I heard what clicking noises, know that both of my hands were chained to the bed. 

Niall’s pov:

She looks so hot. Her wet, tight pussy, begging to be touched. ‘Niall no! She’s a little slut! Make her pay for being a little whore!’ I reach over to the bed side table, and grab the pot filled with melted wax, and dripped a small amount on her belly, making her bite into the red silicone ball in her mouth. A smirk spread across my face as I slowly tipped the pot over, letting the wax drip on her thigh. She bucked her hips up in response obviously begging for some kind of friction. I looked at her pussy, and licked my lips. ‘She looks so beautiful… so delicious… mmm I just wanna eat out her pussy..but she doesn’t deserve it yet.’ I bite my lip thinking of what to do next…

Y/N pov:

I just want to beg him to just touch me… the hit wax being spilled on me was painful yet pleasurable at the same time. I felt Niall’s fingertips trace down my belly, rubbing the spot were he spilled the candle was on me. His touch continued down to my thighs, as I felt him lightly smack them. I sucked on the ball in my mouth, blocking the sound from coming out. “Do you want me to taste you love?” I nodded my head up and down, hoping he would give in. His teeth began nibbling on my inner thigh, making me even more impatient. I bucked up my hips, hoping to get some sort friction. “Be patient! Remember your gettin’ punished!” I groaned over the piece of red silicone in my mouth, hoping that pleasure would come soon. His tounge slowly traced over the flaps protecting my opening. I squeezed my eyes shut as I got more and more aggravated. He slowly kissed his up my inner thigh, and down again, placing a gentle kiss on my clit. Then up the other thigh, slowly licking the spot were my vag and leg meet. My breath hitched as he slowly slid his tounge up my opening, but then going back to licking and kissing my thighs.

Niall’s pov: 

I know she’s getting irritated, but she brought it upon herself. Now she just needs to lay back and take her punishment! An idea pops into my head, and I immediately get up. “I’ll be right back.” I quickly run out of the room, and go to the fridge. I open the freezer portion and pull out the ice cubes, then to the regular fridge part. I pull out the whipped cream, then run back too the room. “I’m back.” I said while picking up an ice cube, then slowly running the cold solid against her soft warm skin, making the cube start to slowly melt. I licked the cool water dripping down her arm, knowing how crazy I’m driving her. Smirking, I slowly dragged the ice cube along her chest, pressing one cube to the beautiful pink nub. Her head leaned back, hitting the headboard. I held the cube there for about 5 more seconds, then moved over to the other one, pressing the cold block down hard. After the cube completely melted, I lapped up the cool water remaining on her beautiful skin. When I got to her nipples, I slowly wringed my tounge around her hardened bud. She lightly arched up her back, balling her hands into fists. I slowly left a wet line caused by my tounge, down. Lower and lower till I reached her wetness. I raised a finger and ran it along her opening. “Do you want daddy to taste your pretty pink pussy?” I asked, knowing she was completely throbbing by now. She nodded her head so fast, I’m surprised it didn’t fall off her shoulders. “Calm down slut, your not gettin’ special treatment yet.” Her body slumped and I began to lick her inner thighs. I grabbed the whipped cream off the nightstand, and sprayed it on her thighs. I painfully slowly lapped away at the delicious sugary cream on her body, nearing closer and closer to her heat…

Y/N pov:

I’m definitely enjoying this… I don’t think I have EVER been this horny! Well, eventually, he began to lightly lick over my folds, making me moan over the gag. His hands slipped around the back of my head, undoing the buckle, and slowly pulling the gag out of my mouth. “I wanna hear you scream, like the dirty little whore you are.” I moan, to turned on to even think. He smirked and sprayed more whipped cream on my heat. His tounge immediately began to trace over my whipped cream covered entrace. Finally! 

Niall’s pov:

God she tastes so good… as soon as my tounge touches her wetness, I moan, knowing she felt the vibrations of it echoing off her hole. I remembered something that Y/N bought a long time ago, hidden in the drawer. I reach into the the little table, and pull out a purple vibrator, and a whip. “I’m warning you right now babe, if you cum before either say you can, I will whip you. Got it?” She moved her head up and down quickly, and I turned the vibrator on low, pressing it to her clit. I rubbed small circles, loving the sound of her beautiful breathy moan. “More.” She moaned quietly, but enough for me to hear. “Do you deserve more? Are you gonna stop being a little slut?” She moaned back a ‘yes’ and I turned it to the highest setting, rubbing the tip of it in circles. “Oh yeah,” she practically screamed, making me even more hard (which I didn’t think was possible) to the point were it hurt. I didn’t care though. Seeing her all tied up, and spread out was a sight that I wanted to take in as much as possible without Cumming in my pants like a horny thirteen year old boy. I stuck the vibrator inside her, moving it in and out as fast I could. She practically began screaming, and I began to throb. Her body was over sensitive because she was being teased for so long, which would explain why her climax was obviously starting to build.

Y/N pov:

"Oh fuck, can I cum daddy?" I shriek, trying not to scream. "You better fucking not." He growled in my ear. I just kept holding it in, as the minute that seemed like an hour flew by, I knew I couldn’t take anymore. I came, hard, screaming. All I could see was white with black dots everywhere. When I could only see black again, I knew I came down. Breathing heavily,he brought his lips to my earlobe. "Did I say you could cum?" I shook my head, and felt the cuffs being removed from my hands. "Turn around. Put that tight Ass in the air." I did as told, and felt the cuffs coming back over my wrist. *Smack!* He checked the whip on my Ass, right on the right side. I cried out in pain, but it was a pain that made me horny at the same time. "Count. Start at one." *Smack* "One." *Smack* "Ow! Two." *Smack,Smack,Smack* "Oh shit! Three, four, five!!" I screeched out. "Good girl." He cooed and ran his tounge over the welts I didn’t have to look to know I have. I whimpered, and waited for it to come again. He repeated the same action he did before, except on left. "One, two, three, four, five! Ow, fuck!" I knew he was smirking, as he said "Did you learn yer’ lesson?" "Yes baby." "Good. Now, I’m gonna let you g-" "Niall wait!" I screamed before he did anything. "What?" He groaned. "Fuck me." "Gladly. But we’re gonna play a bit more first." He removed my blindfold, and uncuffed me. I opened my eyes, and squinted at the light in the room. He let my eyes adjust to the light, then grabbed me and put me on my knees. I moaned seeing his large, hard swollen cock in my face. "Suck me. Now." I did as told, slowly licking from base to tip. He groaned loudly and shut his eyes lightly. I smirked, placing the tip in my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks, and took him in as much as I could. I swirled my tounge around him, then slowly began to Bob my head up and down his massive length. "Mmmm, such a good lil’ whore, aren’t cha?" I moaned my response and started to Bob my head faster. I replaced my mouth with my hand, and slowly ran my tounge along his balls. I moved my hand as fast as I could and squeezed him lightly, making pre-cum ooze out of the tip. I bring my tounge back up and licked his tip again. "Oo, baby, you taste so good." I selectively said. His moans got louder, as my head moved up and down faster. His eyes clamped shut, and his head was thrown back. His back arched, and his dick twitched in my mouth. I knew he was about to cum, so I rubbed his balls with my hand. His abs shivered, as his hot load shot down my throat. I swallowed and stood up quickly. I let him sit there for a second, letting his breathing return to normal.

He grabbed me by the arms and drew me in close, roughly moving his lips against mine. He pushed me against the bed, and rubbed his tip between my folds a few times before entering. We groaned in unison, as he completely slid in. He began thrusting with all his might, and force. My body trembled from all the pleasure. The only sounds in the room, was our moans, and the sound of slapping skin. “Oh fuck, Niall!” I moaned loudly. “Yeah, dats right ya lil’ hoe, I want the neighbors know I’m makin’ ya feel dis good!” He groaned in a deep tone that made my heart beat even faster. He swirled his hips around, and began pounding into the spot that when he hit it, my back arched. My mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, as moans slipped out. “NIALL!! OH YES!” I cried out, as my stomach clenched and wall tightened. His dick twitched a few times, then he reached his climax. All I could see behind my eyelids was a world of white and stars, my brain completely empty at the moment. I let out one last scream, then let my back collapse against the bed, bouncing a few times. Niall pulled out, and layed next to me. His left palm rubbed my cheek. “I love you.” He breathed out. “I love you too, Ni.” I said with a large smile. “Shower?” He questioned. “Sure.. but you’ll have to carry me.” I replied cheekily. He just smirked and picked me up bridal style… god I love this man.


End file.
